Goblin King
by find your North Star
Summary: The princess has been captured and only a brave knight can save her! This is just something I thought of one day. Disclaimer: I own Nothing!


**Goblin King**

The Princess sat as regally as she could and stared down the great behemoth that now held her captive. "Release me at once!"

With a tilt of its great orange head the creature gave her a questioning glance and for a moment she was reminded of her dog Merlin. They both had shaggy hair and an almost innocent quality to them that made her want to hug them. Shaking her head at her wayward thoughts she tried to get a grip on herself.

_Come on Sarah you can't afford to show weakness in a situation like this. You have to get it together or we'll never get out of here!_

After mentally chastising herself Sarah tried once again to reason with the unknown creature.

"Please let me go, what possible reason could you have for keeping me here?" The beast seemed a bit stunned at her change in attitude, but before he could reply he was interrupted by cackling that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"The Lady wants to leave no can do." The childish voice would have been cute were it not for the menacing way the creatures slunk out of the shadows and steadily advancing on her. A chill ran up her spine as she noticed she was becoming surrounded by goblins.

"Kingy no like it if the lady girl gets away" rasped one with a snaggle tooth and what looked like a raggedy pillow case for a shirt.

"No no must stay her and wait for kingy" Chimed in another.

A shiver crawled up Sarah's spine as she suddenly realized the seriousness of the situation she was in. This must be the goblin kingdom! Out of all the people to have been kidnapped by the Goblin King was the worst. His ruthlessness was widely known and few dared to defy him. The ones who did, well she tried not to think about it.

"Goblin King" her horrified whisper only seemed to spur the goblin on as they grew increasingly rowdy while awaiting the arrival of their king.

Several goblins danced about her and began throwing chickens which for some odd reason seemed to be in abundance here at the castle. Sarah narrowly missed one to the head as they became more and more out of control.

Suddenly a door was slammed open and goblins were sent scurrying this way and that. For a moment her heart stopped at the thought of the reviled king finally coming to collect her. However instead of the sinister being with a wicked gleam in his eye that she had envisioned there stood a tall almost princely man with long golden tresses and brandishing a sword at not her, but her captors. All in all he looked like an avenging angel and Sarah couldn't help the little thrill that went through her at seeing him.

Surely this couldn't be the dreaded Goblin King? Her hopes soared when the man angrily shouted "Unhand her you vile creatures!" Not soon after goblin were launched out various windows at the end of his sparkling leather boot. Though surprised at first most of the goblins seemed to realize they were no match for him and ran. The few unlucky ones wouldn't be sitting right for week she was sure.

He had come to save her! The utter glee she felt at the prospect of being rescued was uncontainable. By the time he came to untie her Sarah practically leapt into his arms and kissed him with all her might.

Pulling away from the kiss she began to thank him, but was stopped by his finger on her mouth. "Don't worry fair maiden first I shall steal you away from this awful place and then you can show me your gratitude. He had a huge grin that she couldn't help, but return.

Without another word her savior swept her up into his arms and they made their way out of the throne room and further into the castle.

Sarah looked up at him questioningly when he didn't go for the front gates. Noticing her look he quickly reassured her.

"There are too many goblins that way, don't worry precious I know where I am going."

Relieved Sarah smiled and then asked "May I at least know the name of my rescuer."

An unknown emotion passed over the man's face, but was gone too quickly fro Sarah to catch what it was. "Call me Jareth, precious."

Meanwhile in the dungeons…..

"So what we do with knighty knight? He making awful lot of noise" said one goblin to another.

With a glance toward the currently bound and gagged knight in the corner the other goblin responded "Me no know. Kingy just say keep him quiet and make sure lady girl not see him."

"Maybe if we throw chickens at him he will be quiet, chickens' lots of fun" Offered the first goblin.

With a shrug of his tiny shoulder the second goblin responded with "Worth a shot."

The poor knights screams were soon drowned out by the sound of squawking chickens and squealing goblins.

The End.


End file.
